


Soleil de Minuit

by Ryannoels18



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian Sex, OT3, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannoels18/pseuds/Ryannoels18
Summary: Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey (FYI I've never read the books or watched the movies so this is really just BDSM Kadena)Kat is finally at the heights of her career as the editor-in-chief of Scarlet. She has everything she ever wanted in life: success, money, access... except someone to share it with, but will that all be solved by the introduction of the Stafford's newest board member.
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE!

Chapter One:

"CONGRATULATIONS!" rang out through the high-rise condo, pink confetti flying everywhere.

"Finally, a girl!" Jane pumped, wrapping her best friend in a warm hug.

Kat joined in, "Sutton your about to have a Sutton" she cheered.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a daughter" the soon to be mother cried wiping tears from her eyes "Oh my god guys I'm about to have a daughter" she gasped it all hitting her at once.

"Relax you already have a son" Jane reasoned. “And I have to say that my nephew is the smartest four-year-old around” she promised. And that wasn’t a stretch Richard Theodore Hunter, Jr. or Richie for short was pretty smart for his age. Not to mention super cute.

"Yes, but this is a girl" Sutton freaked, "Boys are easy, just teach them to eat with their mouth closed and put the toilet seat back down and your home free” she ranted. “This is a girl, my girl, guys I’m having a daughter and you know how my mom was with me. What if I end up doing the same?"

Kat rubbed her best friends back, "Come on Sutton you'll make a great mother to little Sutton Jr."

Jane look up, "You guys are not naming her that, right?"

"Focus" Kat mouth, "Look, Sutton you’re a great mother, a wonderful wife, and an amazing friend. Not only will your daughter be incredibly smart and talented she’ll also be well dressed. I’m talking People’s magazine’s well-dressed baby of the year”

Jane looked up, “Is that a real thing?” she wondered.

Kat shrugged, these days she wouldn’t be surprised. “Seriously Sutton you’ll make a great mom to Sutton, Jr” she added.

Jane nodded, “And you’ll always have us to help” she promised.

The blonde took a deep breath, "Your right" she nodded her confidence coming back as quickly as it left. "I'm a great mom to Richie, and I'll be an amazing mom to this little girl" she grinned rubbing her burgeoning belly.

"That's the Sutton we know" Jane laughed handing her some tissue.

"Sorry about that" the mother apologized carefully wiping her face making sure the hours of make-up that went into her look wasn’t for naught, "You know it’s just the--"

"--HORMONES" Kat and Jane finished. "Yeah, we know" they laughed, and how could they blame her; their best friend was about the be mother for the second time so she deserved to be a little emotional.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies" Richard grinned walking up to the trio "But were about to cut the cake" he smiled holding out his hand for his wife so ever the gentleman.

"Oh yes take her" Kat nudged the blonde towards her husband, "Please put some cake in her so she can stop freaking out” she joked.

"Shut up" the mother laughed reaching out to her husband. She loved saying that. Her husband. Her husband Richard. Her husband and the father of her son and daughter. God, she loved her life. "It's chocolate, right?" she asked completely forgetting about the small emotional crisis she just had at the promise of food.

"With cheesecake icing" Richard assured leading her towards their kitchen softly agreeing to letting her have the corner piece with the pink butterfly on it. 

Kat and Jane both watched in amusement. They might have had their reservations about Richard at first, but after six years and soon to be 2 kids they grew to love and appreciate how perfect he was for the blondie.

* * *

Sutton bent over holding on to her stomach from all the laughter, “Oh my god, please stop" she begged wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

Kat chucked reminiscing about that fateful day in Scarlets fashion closet "I still can't believe I had my fingers up your vajayjay" she muttered taking a sip of her wine.

Jane shrugged, "I like to think I helped you discover your sexuality"

"Trust me trying to dig out that egg didn't make me bisexual" she smirked, “If anything it made me want to avoid ever going up there again.”

Jane gasped, “Hey, what’s wrong with my vagina?”

Kat coolly shrugged, “Too tight”

Sutton almost spit out of her milk. “Stop” she begged dying of laughter.

Jane sat up, “For your information I’ve never had any complaints.”

“Trust me babe I'm not complaining” Kat promised, “It’s just after my brush with your Pornhub sponsored Easter egg hunt I got a little nervous thinking about fingering a girl. I had nightmares that every time I did it a Cadbury egg would come out” she shivered for effect as Sutton howled in laughter.

“I hate you” Jane grumbled. 

“Sorry” Kate shrugged.

Jane thought it over, "Okay, okay, maybe hunting for eggs didn’t make you buy, but it did help you a little… right?”

Kat lifted her glass, toasting her, "Sure" she shrugged. She never really talked about it, but she always suspected she may have an interest for the same team. Sure, she didn’t start sleeping with women until she was 24, but she never had a problem making out with them back in college, not to mention that night with her freshman roommate that she pretended never happened.

"Guys look at us" Sutton smiled leaning against the coach, hands softly rubbing her stomach, "Jane is now married and an award-winning author--"

"--Fifteen weeks on the New York times bestselling list baby" Jane added. She worked hard on that book and deserved to toot her own horn about it sometimes.

"And I'm a mother to a beautiful son, and a wife to a wonderful husband" she smiled looking behind to find Richard through the balcony windows happily smoking celebratory cigars with Alex and some his buddies. "And Kat" she added turning to face the women.

"Sutton"

"You’re the editor-in-chief of Scarlett!" the blonde squealed, "The EDITOR-IN-CHIEF!"

Kat flipped her hair, "Yes, yes I am" she smiled. It's been a year since Jacqueline stepped down and handed her the reins of the magazine and things were going great. Readership was up, their social media was thriving, and she was proud to say that they were one of the most diverse companies in print, and she wasn’t just saying that for effect.

"Can you believe this?" Sutton gushed.

"Well don't forget you missy" Kat teased poking the mother to be in the side. "You're the head of fashion at Scarlett" she reminded.

"And out of all us you have the most successful love life" Jane quipped swallowing the last of her Moscato, reaching for the half empty bottle on the coffee table for a refill to refill.

"Well not for long" Sutton smiled, "Your married, and soon will be pregnant--"

"Uh, uh” Jane stopped, “Don't even go there Brady" she warmed.

"Oh, come on you and Pinstripe have been married for almost two years" the blonde whined. "When are you going to finally pop out a pinstripe, Jr" she begged.

Jane shrugged taking a healthy gulp of Moscato relishing in the slight burn she got in return, "I'm just not ready for kids" she shrugged off. And she wasn’t lying she just wasn’t ready for kids. She still had plenty of stuff to do before settling down to be a wife and mother, and as long as her eggs sat frozen in a cryogenic safe in downtown Manhattan, she had plenty of time.

"But why?" Sutton whined, "Come on guys what about the dream about our kids growing up as best friends" Richie Jr. was about to be five in a couple of months and Sutton Jr. will be here in four. She needed her girls to get to baby making sooner rather than later.

"I've never dreamt that" Kat pointed out. She has always been adamant about being on the fence when it came to the whole kid thing. Sure, she loved Richie and she would love Sutton, Jr. but there was a huge difference in raising kids, and being the fun aunt until their parents came back from date night.

"Me either" Jane added, "Plus my writing career is just getting started. Theirs even talk about turning one of my books into a movie" she reminded. She was already fielding calls from her agent about her next book. She had no time for pregnancy and children right now. She’ll leave that for Sutton to deal with.

Sutton sighed giving up on Jane, and turning to Kat "What about you?"

"What about me?" Kat repeated sipping at her wine.

"Oh, come on Kat" Sutton scoffed "Don't you think it’s time to settle down?"

"No"

"Sutton" Jane whispered trying to halt this from going any farther.

"No, Jane" Sutton brushed off "Kat I love you, and I want to see you happy--"

"That's good, because I am happy" she promised. She might not be married, or have a book deal, but she was happy. She had a great job, a great home, and was surrounded by friends and people that loved her. What more could she want?

"It’s been a year since..." Sutton trailed off finally picking up on the heated glares she was getting from both women.

"Since when?" Kat dared her to finish.

Jane jumped in, "Guy's, can we please just enjoy the rest of the night?" she begged shooting Sutton a withering look. Pregnant or not she knew she who shall not be named was off limits. Things might not be as bad as they were before, but it was still a sore topic.

"Yes, let’s do that" Sutton jumped up, "I'll get you guys another bottle of wine" she added trying to walk off to the kitchen, but Kat being Kat happily followed her, and of course Jane trailed behind.

"No, you brought it up so say it" she urged.

"It’s nothing, let’s just drop it" Sutton waved off, "What are you guys in the mood for Moscato, Champagne, oh I think I still have some of that vintage wine we had in Paris?"

"Since Michelle dumped me" Kat said causing all of them to stop.

"Kat" Jane sighed reaching out for the editor, but being waved off. Kat didn’t want one of those sympathy hugs they’ve gotten so used to giving her every time her asshole of an ex was mentioned. She wanted her friends to move on and stop talking about her or around her about it.

"That’s what you were going to say, right?" Kat questioned daring the mother of one to look her in the eyes.

Sutton swallowed opening another bottle of wine to avoid looking up at her, "I didn't mean it like that Kat" she sighed instantly regretting her earlier comments.

Kat imitated the blondes voice, "Then how did you mean it, Sutton?" 

Sutton sighed putting the bottle down, and finally meeting the women’s icy look, "I just want to see you happy" she confessed, and was that so wrong?

"And don't I look it?" Kat challenged; arms spread out. Damn its not like she gained two hundred pounds, stayed home all day, and started doing drugs. For god sakes it was one breakup. Did it suck; of course, but its been a year for fucks sakes.

"You do Kat" Jane assured. "I mean look at you; you’re beautiful, rich, successful--"

"Just not married" the editor finished.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sutton shouted.

“Whatever” she scoffed, placing her glass down, and heading back to the living room. She enough time listening to this shit from her parents she didn't need to hear it from her supposedly best friends as well.

"Kat don't leave" Jane begged following after her, Sutton right on her ankles.

"Yeah, Kat I'm sorry" Sutton said as the editor grabbed her bag,

"Don't be" the editor shrugged off, she turned to them. "You don't think I want this. This house, this life, this love--"

"Kat, I didn't mean it like that" Sutton promised.

"You don't think it’s hard to watch the two you have the perfect marriage after my girlfriend of three years just ups and leaves without a note or a text" Kat confessed trying to hold her tears at bay, "I would love to be married, and have kids, and the beautiful condo, but I don't!"

Sutton sighed the impact of her words hitting her, "And we want that for you"

"Please Kat don't leave" Jane begged walking up to raven haired editor, "Not like this” she added reaching out for her bag.

Kat took several breaths trying to calm down, and keep from crying. Both of them watched in baited breath as the editor mulled over the decision to storm out.

It was late, and they were all the way on the Upper East Side, and her driver had the week off, and although she could easily call a service or get a cab it would be more trouble than its worth.

Suddenly a flash of blonde broke through the tense silence crashing forcefully into his mother’s legs, thumb happily stuffed in his mouth.

Sutton looked down at the small blonde firmly attached to her leg, "What are you doing up?" Richie, Jr. was the splitting image of his father but was all. Sutton when it came to his personality. Which is probably why he was awake right now and not in the bed she painfully tucked him in thirty minutes ago.

“Story?” he asked lip poked out.

"Daddy already read you a bedtime story" Sutton countered, wincing as he stuck his thumb back in his mouth. They've been trying for weeks to wean him off that habit, but he was still hooked.

Richie shook his head, pointing to Kat, "Auntie Kitty". Auntie Kitty was the only one who did the funny voices like he liked.

"You want Auntie Kat to read you a bedtime story" Sutton pieced together. Richie vigorously nodded. "Okay, but if Auntie Kat reads you a story you have to promise to go to bed right after, okay?"

"Okay" Richie nodded.

Sutton turned to her best friend, "Kat can you please read my son a bedtime story?" she politely asked throwing in a hopeful smile. She knew this conversation wasn’t over, and she would have to do some worthy apologizing.

"Sure" the editor shrugged putting her bags down, replacing them with her four-year-old nephew.

Jane watched from the sideline pouting, "What about Auntie Jane?" she wondered as the two peas and the pod headed off to his bedroom in fits of laughter and squeals.

"That’s what you get for feeding him kale chips instead of ice cream"

Jane feigned offense, "Their healthy... and the bag said child favorite"

Sutton shook her head, amused "In what world does a four-year-old boy want to eat kale chips?" she countered heading back towards the kitchen. She couldn’t believe Jane actually expected him to eat them. She barely could get him to eat cooked vegetables, but Kale chips?

"He's a growing boy" the author called after her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kat stepped out the black SUV, quickly heading into the high-rise building and towards the elevators. Being editor-in-chief of Scarlet came with some pretty nice perks. A private car service, gifts and goodies from all kinds of companies and celebrities trying to get in her good books, and of course the ability to make her own schedule.

She still couldn’t believe that after almost ten years she was now the editor-in-chief of Scarlet magazine. When she started as an intern not once did, she think she would be here. Sure, she fantasized about it, and was more than happy when she got promoted to department head, but she never thought she would be first African-American and youngest editor-in-chief at Stafford history.

She walked through the doors of her magazine quickly met with her dedicated assistant Kendall, "Morning ma'am" she greeted diligently immediately handing over her morning cup of coffee.

"Morning Kendall" she gratefully took a sip of the caffeine laced goodness as they made their way through the sea of desk and computers towards her office.

"You have a meeting with the board in five minutes" Kendall listed off taking her bosses bags. "You also have a conference call with our Paris group at one, meeting with the marketing team at two-thirty, and Graham called… again"

Kat rolled her eyes, "Of course" she rolled her eyes, quickly grabbing a folder off her desk and turning right back around. The perk of making her own schedule was always a plus until it came to getting two hours early for a board meeting.

"I told him you were out of town and will call him when you got back" Kendall smirked satisfied with herself for the believable lie.

"Remind me to give you a raise" the editor grinned respecting the move. Another perk of being editor was having a dedicated assistant like Kendal who seemed to know exactly what she needed or wanted before she could even realize it. It was like having her own Andrew, but less bratty… and tall.

Kendall clicked through her iPad, “Sure, I’ll just put it on your schedule” she muttered to herself just before Sutton came barreling past her.

"Hold the door!" Sutton yelled.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Brady" Kendall waved as the blonde quickly jumped through the doors before, they could close.

"Hi Kendall!" the blonde replied just as the doors shut. She caught her breath leaning against the chrome walls, trying to think of a way she could cut through the tension. After the drama she started at the baby shower they hadn’t spoken all weekend, not even with a funny gif or meme on groupchat.

Sutton sighed hating the tension, she had spent hours talking to Richard, Kat, and even Oliver about it, and they all agreed that she fucked up and need to apologize. She took a deep breath, conjuring some last-minute courage, "Look Kat I'm sorry about the other night--" she started.

"Don't worry about it" Kat cut off. After half of bottle of wine, a nice bath, and fifteen minutes with the news toy in her collection she was over it… mostly. She knew Sutton wasn’t trying to be an asshole, and trust her there were plenty of times she said or did something stupid and was forgiven. Water underneath the bridge.

"No, no please don't do that thing you do where you just play it off" Sutton caught on, "I fucked up, and I'm sorry"

Kat turned, analyzing the blonde for a couple of seconds and seeing the truth in her eyes, "Thank you.” She might be over it, but she at least wanted an apology. Who wouldn’t?

Sutton reached her arms out, "Can I get a hug?"

"No", Kat deadpan.

"But--"

"Not until you tell me why your late" Kat joked.

Sutton scoffed, "You’re late too!" the department head countered.

Kat flipped her hair, "I can be late I'm the editor" she grinned, "When I'm late it’s a way to exercise my power; when your late you just look like a slut."

"Hey!" Sutton exclaimed just as the doors flushed open.

Kat strutted out, "Your skirts on backwards" she teased throwing a wink over her shoulder.

Sutton looked down noticing that her shirt was on backwards, "Fuck" she mumbled quickly adjusting it. Dammit, why didn't anyone tell her? She spent an hour with her department going over their looks for the upcoming fall spread and not one of them clued her in. Oh, she’ll definitely think twice about buying them coffee ever again. They were supposed to have her back, be her fashion ride or dies.

Then again, she probably shouldn't had started her morning with Richard on top of his desk… then on his couch, and then on the floor, but she was pregnant and got horny at a drop of a hat.

"Pregnancy brain" Sutton excused catching up to her.

Kat held the door open for her, "Mm hmm" Kat following her into the boardroom, and immediately everyone took notice.

She loved this moment. When everyone no matter their age, size, race, or wealth straightened up whenever she walked into this room, or others like it. So many of these men didn't think she would be in this position, and they damn near tried to block her from getting it when Jacqueline retired.

But she had the numbers, the sales, and was single handily the reason why Scarlet was the number one magazine of Stafford Publishing and was more profitable than ever before. So, although a lot of them silently stewed when Jacqueline announced her retirement and announced her support for Kat, they got over it or at least pretended too.

Kat made her way to her chair, "Morning everyone"

"Morning" "Good morning" came the various voices of board members, department heads, and top writers.

Kat took her seat, opening up her folder, "Alright ladies and gentlemen impress me."

"Actually" Richard stood, clearing his throat "If I could have the room?" he asked looking to Kat. He more than any of the other members supported her bid for editor-in-chief and may have even talked some of the other members into seeing past their prejudice and giving the women a chance.

Kat nodded, beckoning him to start.

"As you all know ever since the passing of Paul Howard we've had an open position on the board" he started making sure to make eye contact with some people in the room "And after many candidates we have come to a decision that I think will not only help Scarlet continue to be a top magazine, but also help some of our other struggling publications"

Sutton leaned over, "Isn't he hot when he speaks his legal mumbo jumbo" she whispered smiling at her hunky husband.

Kat shrugged doodling in her notebook, "He prattles"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever its hot, and you know it"

"So, without further ado I would like to introduce the board to the newest members of our ranks, and an old friend of mine... Adena El-Amin" the room broke out in polite applause. Kat and Sutton both looked around finally noticing the new face in the room.

"Damn" Sutton hissed, and Kat had to bite her tongue from matching the blonds. How the hell did they not notice her? Oh, right. Both of them were late trying to flex their power, and get their freak on.

But DAMN!

This woman as stunning. Flawless jet-black hair, red ruby lips, perfectly arched eyebrows that hovered just rich chocolate eyes. Why the hell was she joining their board of old white men, and not on the cover of one of their magazines?

"Hello" Adena greeted standing up, but Kat would've sworn on any bible in any court that it was more like a seductive purr. "I've been a huge fan of Scarlet since I was a teenage girl in Iran hiding underneath the cover to read all its articles about sex, heels, and who wore what best" she joked getting a few laughs, "I loved this magazine as a child and continue to love it now as an adult, and I'm looking forward to being on this board and working with you all" she elegantly spoke shooting a couple of them small smiles before gracefully sitting back down.

"Please do" Sutton blurted out instantly regretting it as all eyes turned to her. "Sorry” she whispered.

Richard stood back up, "Thank you Adena" he politely smiled, "And Sutton" he added shooting his wife a weird look.

"Sorry" she mouths rubbing at her bloated stomach. 

"Well now that we have that situated, I would like to give the floor back to our editor Katherine Edison" he segued.

Kat quickly took over like the boss she was “Alright… impress me”


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

* * *

Kat tossed her glasses to the side and rubbed at her temples hoping the stress headache she’s has will fade away. It’s been quite the day at Scarlett, not only did she possibly make a fool of herself to the board, but she also had to fire one of the staff members on their social media team after it had been revealed of his past history of making crude and sexist jokes on Twitter a couple of years ago.

She hated firing people, especially when she worked so hired to hire them. She spent hours going over every single resume and cover letter to make sure that Scarlett was filled with the country’s most diverse and intelligent people. Jacqueline had open doors for her by making her the first African-American department head in Scarlett’s history and she was determined to pass on that legacy.

"Looks like someone could just a shot of rum" Sutton teased barreling in her office like she always did hands filled with two cups.

"Don't tempt me" Kat sighed. This job came with a lot of perks including a bar that never seemed to run dry thanks to all the designers, and celebrities that seemed to eager to gift her with some of the world’s finest spirits. Over the years she had learnt to enjoy the taste of a nice Scotch or Brandy and partake in a small cigar.

"Alright" the blonde shrugged "But how about a delicious cup of coffee made by yours truly" she grinned handing her the extra cup.

Kat eagerly snatched the cup out of her hand, "Did I tell you how much I love you today” She teased.

Sutton shrugged flopping in the adjacent chair, "No, but I'm all for my ego being stroked."

Kat shook her head, "Fashion has really made you an attention whore"

"Hey! I'm married with a kid who thinks its okay to go three days wearing the same underwear I deserve a little reassurance" she protested. "And speaking about being married guess what I know that you don't?" she teased.

"What leather skirt looks better with knee high Louboutin’s" Kat quipped.

"Yes, but no" Sutton grinned. "I know all about our newest board member… well everything my husband could tell after seven minutes in heaven with moi" she added with a self-satisfied flip of her head.

Kat choose to ignore that last part. The less she knew about Sutton’s sex life with Richard the better; there was only so many places she could have the custodians secretly clean before someone got suspicious. “Okay, so spill” she urged.

"According to my hot husband she's some kind of finance whizz who apparently has a niche for making a lot of people a whole lot of money" she emphasized rubbing her fingers together.

Kat sat back taking in this information, "Really?" The board might not know much about fashion, women’s rights, diversity, or hell anything that didn’t deal with lining their pockets, but it helped to know everything she could about them especially during those long dinners and fundraisers she was forced to attend.

"Yep, they went to Yale together and she was some kind of prodigy. He says the summer after they graduated, they were both supposed to start off at Goldman & Sachs together, but for some reason she didn’t show up” she relayed.

Now Kat was really interested. A finance prodigy from Yale doesn't just not show up for a job at one of the world’s most powerful banks "Does he know where she went?"

"He won't say" Sutton shrugged. "But I googled it--"

Kat's eyebrow went up "Google?"

Sutton simply answered with a roll of her eyes, "Apparently she's been overseas running a couple of fortune 500 companies, and now she's back"

“And now she’s back” Kat repeated to herself, “So what happened?”

"He won't say" she shrugged. "And you know what’s weird?” Sutton sat up “Richard has talked about all his college buddies, hell he has them over for poker once a month ruining my good plates and filling the house up with their cigar smoke, but not once has he said anything about this women" she admitted. 

"You don't think…?"

"No" the department head scoffed. Richard was a lot of things but one thing he wasn't was a cheater, and they had cleared the air on all their exes years ago.

"Yeah, she's out of his league anyway" Kat waved off.

"Hey! That’s my husband your talking about" Sutton protested feigning offense. 

"I know" the editor challenged.

"... But you’re right" the blonde agreed causing both of them bursting into fits of laughter. "Did you see how hot she was? Like damn I didn't know they made them like that at Yale"

Kat giggled, "If I did maybe I would've worked harder in calculus."

"Well there's always time to go back" an enchanting voice spoke from the other side of the room. Both of them quickly looked up to see Richard next to a still stunning and now smirking Adena pressed against her doorway. Oh shit!

Richard stepped up and cleared his throat... and then did it again. Although he was married to Sutton and they now had a beautiful son together he still wasn't used to his wife and her friend’s tact sometimes "I just thought I would come down here and introduce Adena to you face to face" he explained a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Adena stepped, "But apparently you already know everything about me" she purred hinting at how long they were probably at the door.

At least Sutton had the nerve to look somewhat guilty. She quickly stood to shake the hands of their newest board member and technically her boss. "Sorry, I'm Sutton Brady-Hunter."

"Adena" came the women’s simple response, and why shouldn’t it? They had already googled her.

Kat kept the calm face of a women who was now head of a popular magazine and causally stood up to make the women’s acquaintance. She once told Anna Wintour that her choice in fashion picks for Vogue's spring edition was outdated and maybe it was time for a new set of sunglasses covered eyes, she didn't intimidate easily anymore. "Kat Edison, editor-in-chief"

Adena smirked sitting down in the chair like she owned the room and according to Google she easily could. She quietly took in paying no mind to the three sets of eyes diligently watching her. After a couple of moments, she finally spoke, “I've heard a lot about you Katherine and I got to say I'm somewhat happy to see you've heard just as much about me" she purred shooting Sutton a teasing wink.

For some reason although she looked to be calm and somewhat joking Kat couldn’t help the feeling that she was being scolded. She cleared her throat, "Yes... um sorry about that we we’re just--"

"Its fine" Adena shrugged off. "I like people who are curious, and I'm glad to see you’re just as curious about me that I'm about you" and for a second Kat could've sworn she saw something in the women's eye but it left just as quickly as it arrived.

"Great" Kat nodded. "Well I hope you enjoy your time at Scarlett and if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to drop bye" she proudly promised.

"Thank you" Adena purred gracefully standing up, “But for now, I'll think I'll just settle for that lunch Richard promised me."

Richard clapped his hands, "Yes, and I promise it will be the best ribs you've ever had... at least the best ribs in this city" he grinned excited at the prospect of eating real food or what Sutton would call shit that he couldn’t eat in front of Richie because he son loved to copy everything he did. 

Kat couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her lips, "Ribs?" and she could’ve sworn time stopped as the women slowly turned to face her a challenging look on her face.

"What’s so funny Katherine?"

The editor in chief instantly straighten up, clearing her throat "Forgive me... but you just don't seem like the type to eat ribs?"

Adena carefully thought about her response. It was just her first day she would hate to ruffle to many feathers. "Maybe when I was young and impressionable, I would've hated to eat something so... messy" and their goes that glint again. "But I relaxed somewhat and now enjoy the tastings of the... Southern favorite" she purred daring the women to challenge her… again.

Kat wanted nothing more than to challenge her. Who the fuck did she think she was? Walking into her office like she owned it, and she could do it to. She was no longer a lowly department head who answered to a boss that answered to a boss. She was editor-in-chief she only had one boss and barely that, but in the interest of keeping a good relationship with the only women on the board she swallowed her initial response. "Have fun" she squeaked out.

Sutton ignored their interaction, grabbing onto her husband’s suit jacket just before he could make a hasty exit, "Uh-uh, ribs?"

Richard quickly planted a kiss on her lips, silencing her protest, "I promise I'll only have a salad" he promised although if its buddies were around, they would’ve said it was more like a plea.

"Mm-hmm" she doubted. She knows exactly the kind of man she married ain’t no way was he just going to have a salad. He loved ribs.

"Okay, so I'll have a salad... with a side of ribs" he admitted. "But a small side... just a small one... like one rib.”

Sutton thought about it brushing out the small wrinkles she caused from grabbing him, and maybe from their morning love making, "Fine, but don't come crying to me about your heartburn later on tonight”

"Yes!" he cheered, planting a wet kiss on her cheek, "Love you" he ran off before she could change her mind.

"You better!" she yelled after the giddy man. 

"It was lovely to meet the both of you" Adena politely smiled making her way to the exit, "And Katherine?"

Kat who had sat back down and gone back to working looked up, "Yes?"

"If you ever need help on your calculus please don't hesitate to ask" Adena winked, following Richard excited trail to the elevators.

Both of them looked stunned for a moment. Was she? No way! Maybe….?

Sutton turned with an accusing finger pointed right at her best friend’s face, "Was she flirting with you?" she gasped.

Kat scoffed. Yeah, right. Kat knew women, hell she dated them whenever she could get some time away from work. She knew what flirting was and didn’t need Scarlett’s periodic articles on the “New Age of Flirting” to tell her how do it. That was more like a lioness stalking their prey.

Sutton couldn’t stop the shit eating grin that came across her face, "I don’t know it sounds like it to me" she shrugged. “You got to hop on that" she urged.

“Really, Sutton?”

"What? We both know she's hot, and you need a good lay" the blonde informed, and it was true Kat was more stressed out and tense than usual and she was betting a quick ‘bow chicka wow-wow, all skeet skeet skeet’ would be the cure.

Kat massaged her temples for what felt like the hundredth time today, "You kiss your son with that mouth?" she laughed off never surprised with the things her blondes mind conjured up.

Sutton shrugged grabbing her forgotten cup of coffee and Kahlua, “Fine you could use a good date with someone who is going to treat you like the smart, talented, respectful women you are" she huffed out the more feminist approached heading out her best friends office, "In other words a good fucking" she laughed escaping just in time to avoid the pen aimed at her head.

“Fuck you Sutton Brady-Hunter!” Kat yelled after her.

“Get laid!” the blonde threw back in a roar of laughter everyone in the office barely blinking an eye far used to their dynamic by name.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Really excited about this one.


End file.
